Question: In triangle $ABC,$ the side lengths $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ satisfy $a + 2b + 2c = a^2$ and $a + 2b - 2c = -3.$  Find the largest angle of the triangle, in degrees.

Note: $a$ is the side length opposite $\angle A,$ etc.
Explanation: Multiplying the given equations, we get
\[(a + 2b + 2c)(a + 2b - 2c) = -3a^2.\]We can write the left-hand side as $((a + 2b) + 2c)((a + 2b) - 2c),$ so by difference of squares,
\[(a + 2b)^2 - (2c)^2 = -3a^2.\]Then $a^2 + 4ab + 4b^2 - 4c^2 = -3a^2,$ so
\[4a^2 + 4ab + 4b^2 - 4c^2 = 0,\]or $a^2 + ab + b^2 = c^2.$

Then by the Law of Cosines,
\[\cos C = \frac{a^2 + b^2 - c^2}{2ab} = \frac{-ab}{2ab} = -\frac{1}{2}.\]which means $C = \boxed{120^\circ}.$  This clearly must be the largest angle in triangle $ABC.$